A Kind of Magic
by Oriole Adams
Summary: A sequel to "Hijack My Heart" - C.C. and Niles prepare for impending parethood and a move to California.
1. Default Chapter

"California?" C.C. repeated, somewhat taken aback. When Maxwell had told her he had an urgent proposal, a film deal was the last thing she'd expected.

"We can at least fly out there and talk to the man," Max encouraged her.

"I guess," she shrugged. Her mind was racing. Move to the west coast? She was a New York girl, born and bred. But…still…in the back of her mind she pictured raising her child in a lush, fenced-in backyard, far removed from the mean streets of the Big Apple. "I'll call and make the arrangements," she told Max as she rose and left the room. She went into the kitchen to find some pretzels – she'd been craving salt lately. As she rummaged through the cupboard, Niles sidled up to her and started murmuring in her ear. "I wish they all could be California girls…"

"Remember," C.C. purred, as she turned and bumped him with her pelvis, "that East girls are hip…"

Fran and Max entered the room, and Niles and C.C. checked themselves.

"Really, sir," Niles remarked, nodding towards C.C., "California? We'll have to see _that_ in shorts?"

C.C. was just winding up for a retort when Fran interrupted. "Oy, for cryin' out loud, who do you two think you're fooling?"

Niles and C.C. simultaneously attempted to look confused and innocent.

"Besides that rock Miss Babcock is sporting, the fact that she turns into a big pile of giggling girl-mush every time you're near certainly gives you two away!" she chided Niles.

C.C. blushed, and alternately looked at her shoes and at Niles. He stepped towards her and protectively put an arm around her waist.

"Well, we weren't quite ready to announce it yet, but yes, Miss Babcock – er, C.C. has graciously accepted my marriage proposal."

Max let out a whoop of joy and punched Niles in the shoulder. "Well done, old man! Why keep it a secret? Congratulations, the both of you!" He embraced C.C., and then vigorously shook Niles' hand.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"They should at least set it before the baby is born," said a voice from behind. All heads turned around to see Yetta shuffling her way towards the sub-zero.

"How did you know?" C.C. demanded, without thinking.

"Oh my gosh, you mean it's true?!" Fran asked, clasping her chest.

"I've seen that look before," Yetta answered, while rummaging in the freezer. She selected a container of chocolate cookie dough ice cream and closed the door. "The ice lady is glowing, and besides, she's eating all the pretzels."

She left the room, and all eyes fell on Niles and C.C. C.C. looked helplessly at Niles, who turned to the room and spoke hastily.

"It's true, we're having a baby, and we couldn't be more pleased. As soon as we've firmed up our wedding plans, you will be the first to know."

Max was trying to catch his breath after this latest revelation, while Fran swooped down on the couple. "I know a great caterer! Miss Babcock, what are your favorite flowers? I know a florist – we can get them wholesale. You'll make such a beautiful bride… I'm sure it's not too late for Max to rent the grand ballroom at the Club, we can have the reception there!"

C.C.'s head was spinning as Fran carried on with a multitude of preparations. Niles took Maxwell aside to discuss the situation with him. He wanted to assure his boss that, for the time being, he had no intention of changing his employment status. He would wait to see what the future held after their meeting in California.

C.C. finally managed to get a word in edgewise as Fran went on about a live band versus a DJ, and color coordinating the table linens.

"Nann- er, Fran," she said evenly, "I do appreciate your interest, but Niles and I haven't even begun to discuss the ceremony yet. There's the whole matter of moving to the West Coast… Without knowing what's going to happen there, I really can't make plans for a wedding at the moment."

"Quit being such a nudnick and let me take care of things… what do you like best, the Hokey Pokey, the Chicken Dance, or the Macarena?"

C.C. stretched out on the king-sized bed in their hotel suite. She was exhausted not only from jet lag and the time change, but from the seemingly endless meetings with producers, and, of course, her pregnancy.

"What do you think?" Niles asked her as he emerged from the bathroom. He'd spent the day with Fran, looking at prospective living quarters. The California weather was oppressively hot and humid that day, and he'd headed gratefully for the shower after inspecting a number of properties that afternoon.

"It would be hard to turn down what they're offering," C.C. replied without opening her eyes. "From a financial point of view, it would be stupid to refuse them."

"But…" Niles prompted her.

"That's just it; I can't really think of a 'but." I mean, I was born and raised in New York, and never conceived of living anywhere else…but, then I think of raising a child in the city, and suddenly the grassy, secluded neighborhoods of Beverly Hills look so much more inviting. What do you think?"

"I think I'd be happy as long as I'm with you. And one of the houses we looked at today has a large guest home on the property, with a lovely yard attached."

C.C. sat up and looked at Niles. "It sounds like we've made up our minds then, eh?"

Niles sat down and took C.C.'s hand in his. "There's something else I want to discuss with you…"

C.C. knitted her eyebrows, momentarily concerned.

"Nothing to worry about," Niles assured her, "but it's something I've been considering. As you know, I've got my law degree from Oxford…well, I've been thinking about sitting for the bar exam. My original interest was in criminal law, but having worked in the world of musical theater for so many years, I believe I might do well to be an entertainment lawyer. I've discussed it to some extent with Mr. Sheffield, and he's agreeable. I could manage his new household staff, and also serve as his legal counsel when it came to contract negotiations and such." He paused and looked at C.C. His eyes were dynamic punctuation.

C.C. grasped his two hands in both of hers. "Darling, there's one thing that I thought I made clear when we first got engaged. Whatever _you _want to do with your life is OK with me. I'm fine with you being a butler, but if you want to make use of your law degree, that's just as fine with me. My only desire is for you to be happy."

Niles leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you. For everything."

He headed out to the USC law library to check out some reference books in preparation for the bar exam. C.C. settled back against the pillows, smiling. "At least when he's got his nose buried in law books, he can't badger me with questions about Lamaze and doulas and La Leche League and all those other childbirth things he'd looked up on the Internet." She rubbed her tummy gently. "Or can he? Hang on, little baby, it's going to be an exciting ride."


	2. Chapter 2

C.C. sat down on the sofa in Maxwell's office with a sigh, and kicked her Prada shoes off. The day had been a flurry of activity, between solidifying the last few Broadway contracts in the buffer, setting up the house in Beverly Hills long-distance, and squeezing in a second visit to her new OB/GYN. Fran had been pushing her into seeing her own doctor, but C.C. was reluctant. The battery-operated dolls, the refusal to wear clothing…she somehow sensed that Fran's doctor was not her particular style. Dear Niles, who spent every spare moment on the Internet researching childbirth, had found Dr. Orville Schell. The obstetrician was in his 70th year, yet was straight as a sapling and sharp of mind. During her introductory visit, C.C. felt completely at ease and decided that though Dr. Schell was aging he was not aged.

"Ms. Babcock," Dr. Schell had told her in his office after her first examination, "I believe the twinkle in your eye will be realized in early September."

C.C. blushed at his quaint terminology, and twisted her engagement ring self-consciously. Niles squeezed her hand reassuringly. "What about her medications?" Niles asked the doctor. Dr. Schell leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Most of the pills she's currently taking are safe for pregnant women. I was concerned about one of the anti-seizure medications, but I conferred with Dr. Shin and he agreed that that prescription was no longer necessary."

Dr. Schell rifled through some papers on his desk and started scribbling notes. "You'll need to start prenatal vitamins right away, and I want you to make sure you rest when you feel tired." He gave a warning glance towards C.C., as did Niles.

"OK, I get the message," she grumbled.

"We'll schedule an appointment for two weeks from now; your blood work should be back and we'll review that and schedule your first ultrasound."

C.C. and Niles left the office with a folder full of pamphlets and information. Niles babbled on about birthing plans, while C.C. secretly craved a bourbon that she couldn't have.

During that second appointment, C.C. learned that all her tests were favorable, and all was well with the baby. She also had to break the news to Dr. Schell that she'd soon be moving to California. She'd developed a rapport with the doctor in a short time, and felt reluctant to leave him. He assured her that the trip to the West Coast, whether she drove or flew, wouldn't hurt the baby, and gave her the names of several obstetricians in the Los Angeles area. C.C. privately wondered if there was a tactful way to request another doctor over 70…

C.C. slipped her shoes back on and decided that a nice, warm shower might revive her before dinner. As she headed upstairs, she heard Fran on the phone with a caterer.

"What do you mean you can't do our profiles in an ice sculpture? I gave you a photograph!"

C.C. was glad that Maxwell had planned this elaborate first anniversary party – it gave something for Fran to focus on, and hopefully forget her discomfort now that she was near her due date.

"It also keeps her nose out of my wedding, whenever that may be," C.C. thought as she adjusted the water. As she turned her back to the pulsing water, she closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly she heard a noise outside the bathroom. Barely grabbing a towel to cover herself, she poked her dripping head out the door and called, "Hazel? Is that you?"

Niles emerged from the bedroom, undoing his necktie. He was tired from spending the afternoon with movers, directing them on what to pack, how to pack it, and into which room in the new house it would go. "Yes, Babs," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt, "you wouldn't believe the day I've had…try to explain the value of a Chippendale suite to a pair of adenoidal behemoths…."

"Well, wouldn't a good, hot shower feel nice right now, then?" she asked, and began divesting him of the rest of his clothes before he could respond. Laughing giddily, she pulled Niles into the shower with her, and embraced her and covered her mouth with his. She responded in full measure, her hands working their way down his body aggressively. He pulled her closer to him and groaned when her hands reached their ultimate destination. They worked themselves into a lather without any soap, and both were left gasping within a few minutes.

While they were dressing, Niles was still trying to clear his head, and commented, "for an old broad, you sure wear me out." C.C. laughed deep in her throat and replied, "just consider that a warm-up for later, Lover."

Niles smiled, for he was now used to her raging libido. After the morning sickness had passed, C.C.'s hormones had suddenly elevated to warp speed, and she required his services regularly. And while pregnancy had smoothed over the rough edges in her personality, one thing hadn't changed: C.C. Babcock got what she wanted, and when she wanted. Which provided for some awkward moments at the Home Depot, and in a limousine, to name just two places. Niles' British reserve was tested at moments like this, but fortunately, he was fifty percent French, and one hundred percent male, so he willingly complied with her lusty desires.

Niles and C.C. joined the family for dinner, as was the practice lately. The household roles were shifting, in anticipation for the move to California. The older girl had her husband there, and the two were talking about an upcoming trip to Japan. C.C. hadn't kept up with the family gossip, so she wasn't quite sure what was going on. But it sounded like the couple would be there for the anniversary party, anyway. The party. C.C. sipped her Perrier thoughtfully. She didn't know if she was up to a night of making merry with people she didn't know, and being deprived alcohol on top of it… She sighed. Well, at least it was another opportunity to see Nanny Fine squeeze her pregnant self into a gown many sizes too small.

Niles began to clear the table, and the youngest girl got up to help. C.C., without thinking, gathered some plates and followed them out to the kitchen.

"Did I just see that?" Fran whispered to Max. "Miss Babcock doing manual labor?"

"Manual Labor – wasn't he the first president of Puerto Rico?" Brighton joked.

The others turned and looked at him.

"Um, sorry…." he mumbled. "Just wanted to lighten the mood…"

The other three returned from the kitchen bearing coffee and dessert. As Niles started pouring the coffee, Max asked "Lighten the mood for what? Out with it, B, I know you. You've got something on your mind."

"Well," Brighton drawled, looking down, suddenly fascinated with his napkin, "I've been thinking…"

"That would explain the beads of perspiration," Maggie interjected.

Brighton waited for the laughter to subside before he continued. "I don't want to go to Harvard right away." Noticing his father about to erupt, he continued hastily: "I want to see the world. Or at least Europe. I'm thinking France."

Maxwell, Fran, Maggie and Grace all started talking at once. C.C. couldn't concentrate on the conversation. She reached under the table and found Niles' knee. She caressed it and shot him a meaningful glance.

"Um," Niles said, standing up, "if you'll excuse me, I've still got a lot of arranging to do before the move…" and he headed upstairs.

"I'd better help him," C.C. said, leaving the table. "Lord knows, if left to his own devices, he'll forget to pack my things…"

The others barely noticed their departure; everyone was loudly discussing Brighton's decision. Grace glanced up at C.C. as she disappeared up the stairs, and a small smile appeared on her lips. She didn't know why she cared, but she was glad that Niles and Miss Babcock had found each other.


End file.
